Versões da história
by Miss Duende Junior
Summary: Dependendo de quem estivesse contando, a história deles poderia ser maior ou menor. - SaiNaru, Universo Alternativo.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto é do Kishimoto, etc, etc. Eu não teria a capacidade de inventar tantos jutsus proibidos pros Uchiha.

**Universo Alternativo. Sem betagem por razões, desculpem os erros (se algum muito horrível for encontrado, podem avisar).**

**Pra todos que sentem tanta falta de SaiNaru quanto eu.**

* * *

**_Versões da história_  
**

* * *

Se alguém perguntasse a Naruto como a história entre ele e o desenhista que morava no apartamento vizinho tinha realmente começado, ele diria que foi no dia em que ele precisou de ajuda para transportar sua geladeira nova da portaria do prédio até o terceiro andar. A compra já tinha sido programada há tempos, mas, por descuido, Naruto se esquecera de guardar o dinheiro para pagar os entregadores para que eles levassem o trambolho até seu apartamento. Resultado: ele acabou sentado na portaria, desolado, pensando em como poderia transportar a geladeira até lá (sim, o prédio tinha elevador, mas Naruto jamais conseguiria levar aquilo sozinho até lá. Além disso, ele e o porteiro nunca estiveram nos melhores termos, o que invalidava a idéia de pedir ajuda).

Então, para sua salvação, o dito desenhista – Sai – apareceu, para verificar sua correspondência. Àquela data, já estavam bastante amigos, então foi a ele que Naruto recorreu.

Muitos tropeços – um deles quase literal, na saída do elevador – depois, a geladeira finalmente estava instalada no apartamento de Naruto, e tanto ele quanto Sai estavam encostados na pia, rindo sem parar (em retrospecto, a mini jornada tinha sido divertida, apesar da dor subseqüente nos braços de ambos).

Foi naquele momento, o loiro diria a quem perguntasse, ouvindo a risada do outro, que ele sentiu o "clique"; que tudo se encaixou e ele se percebeu apaixonado; dali em diante, só lhe restou uma dúvida: se deveria convidá-lo ou não para um jantar no Ichiraku Lamen, a duas quadras do prédio.

(Ele demorou dois dias para pedir.)

**~x~**

Se alguém perguntasse a Sai como a história entre ele e o estudante de Educação Física que morava no 802 tinha começado, ele retrocederia ainda mais e começaria a contar um caso de quando tinha acabado de se mudar para o prédio e, exercitando sua falta de tato, acabara ofendendo Sakura, a moça de cabelo cor-de-rosa que morava no 805. O desenhista não se lembrava exatamente o que tinha ocorrido, mas se lembrava que Naruto a havia defendido (não com muita habilidade, mas a intenção dele era boa) e que quase houve uma briga no meio do corredor – ou melhor, Naruto quase pulara no pescoço dele por causa de uma tirada sarcástica e Sakura quase batera nos dois para que eles parassem.

O início da convivência não parecera nada promissor, mas os três conseguiram chegar a um entendimento e acabaram ficando amigos, de certa forma, o que ajudou muito nas habilidades sociais de Sai. Desde cedo, nunca fora particularmente incentivado a desenvolver laços com outras pessoas – à exceção de seu falecido irmão mais velho – e era invariavelmente acusado de falso quando resolvia ser cortês, então passara a dar pouca importância a isso, exceto quando não fosse possível evitar. Essa situação não o incomodava tanto, mas desde que conhecera Naruto, começara a se esforçar um pouco mais para entender como seres humanos se socializavam.

(Não ser visto como falso pelas pessoas que passara a considerar como amigas também era um bom incentivo.)

Então, mais ou menos três meses depois, num sábado, ele e Naruto acabaram indo a um bar depois do término das aulas. (A essa altura da história, talvez os olhos de Sai ficassem mais doces, mas quase ninguém que estivesse ouvindo perceberia a mudança.)

Ele não se lembra bem como os dois conseguiram voltar para casa depois de todas as rodadas de saquê que bebera – e duvida muito que Naruto se lembre -, mas se lembra de estar sentado no chão do apartamento do loiro, encostado no sofá verde e servindo de apoio para o amigo, enquanto este lhe contava uma longa história sobre um antigo conhecido, chamado Sasuke Uchiha, de quem ele e Sakura tinham sido amigos nos tempos de escola e com quem tinham uma história enrolada (Sakura gostava assumidamente de Sasuke; Naruto também gostava dele, mas disfarçava usando rivalidade adolescente; Sasuke tinha problemas demais para retribuir o afeto de qualquer um dos dois).

No fim, Naruto estava soluçando no ombro de Sai, enquanto ele acariciava seu cabelo e tentava acalmá-lo. Ele pode ou não ter tentado achar alguma palavra de conforto, disso ele também não se lembra. Mas sabe que acordou no outro dia ainda sentado no mesmo lugar e com a cabeça do loiro em seu colo. A ressaca acabou sendo horrível – saquê tinha esse efeito colateral nele -, mas pensar em Naruto chorando por outro na noite anterior era ainda pior.

Foi naquele dia, entre comprimidos para dor de cabeça e um projeto para começar, que Sai sentiu o "clique" dentro de si e jurou que, acontecesse como acontecesse, faria o possível para nunca dar motivos para que Naruto chorasse daquela maneira. Ou de qualquer maneira.

Não tinha a menor ideia de como poderia dizer ao amigo como se sentia, mas bem, ele nunca tivera ideia de como se relacionar minimamente com gente, e ali estava ele, com dois amigos, não estava? Algum jeito haveria.

E depois veio a geladeira.

(Pra ele, o pedido para jantar demorou um mês e meio, mais ou menos.)

**~x~**

Se alguém perguntasse a Sakura como seus dois amigos do prédio tinham começado a namorar, ela diria que existiam duas versões, mas ambas chegavam à mesma conclusão: ambos continuam sendo os mesmos idiotas de sempre, mas agora se amando loucamente. Era tudo o que realmente importava, no final.

O resto era apenas história.

* * *

**N/A: **Só porque a ausência de SaiNaru em Naruto se tornou criminosa demais para suportar _ E porque eu não consegui plotar nada no universo regular, já que anda tudo meio broxante. _Damn_ Kishimoto.

Obrigada à Nina (Coalas N. por aqui) e à Lela (que... não sei se tem conta aqui? *tapa*) pelo incentivo s2


End file.
